Under the Mikaelson Roof
by AlleyDreamsOn
Summary: A drabble collection surrounding Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah and Kennett
1. Uncovered

**Uncovered** • Elijah and Katherine

Requested by Anonymous.

Summary: Elijah finds out about Katherine's death after Klaus and Rebekah visited Mystic Falls

* * *

ELIJAH

Since Niklaus and Rebekah's return from their mysterious trip back to Mystic Falls, they were both acting different. Niklaus was strangely happier due to his recent activities with Miss Forbes. That was all I knew. Everything else was kept private.

Rebekah however...when she was around me I felt as if she was hiding something from me. I asked her on the subject several times but she never gave the answer.

One quiet afternoon, I was enjoying the peaceful library alone with a book in my lap, when a light knock sounded at the mahogany entrance. I glanced up to see my sister's blonde tendrils poke around the frame.

"Can I help you dear sister?" I asked in my typically polite tone.

"I...I just wanted to talk to you...but if you're busy I can come back later," Rebekah seemed nervous about something. I wasn't quite sure why.

"No, no," I managed to catch her before she closed the door. "You're not interrupting. Please, do join me Rebekah." I closed the novel and placed it on the table before I extended my arm to gesture for her to take the leather seat beside me. She nodded and slowly moved towards me. It was clear from her solemn features something was plaguing her mind. "What is troubling you sister?"

She didn't respond immediately as she thought over whatever she was about to reveal.

"Nik and I visited Mystic Falls last month because," she paused. "Damon Salvatore announced Katerina was on her death bed." I stared at her features as her pale eyes tried to read my reaction. "It is expected that she'll be gone by now."

I didn't say anything. I turned my attention to my clasped hands as they rested on my tailored trousers. My thoughts consumed by the prospect of my Katerina's demise. I wish I knew instead of taking care of the situation here while my siblings bid farewell to my beloved. We'd never officially made up when we parted ways and I regretted it dearly. Now we never would.

"Elijah?" Rebekah murmured softly as her palm rested over mine. "I'm sorry. I know she meant something to you..."

"Did you see her?" My voice was stranded. I didn't want to reveal the deep sadness within me. I knew Rebekah's negative opinion of her.

"No...Nik and I got distracted...but both Matt and Caroline confirmed it." As pleased as I was for Niklaus to share an intimate moment with the blonde vampire, I was jealous. I wished to spend Katerina's final moments by her side instead of across the country.

"Thank you for informing me Rebekah," I kept my gaze averted from her as my uncontrollable tears tried to burst out.

"I apologise it wasn't sooner brother." My sister stayed beside me for a little longer before she took her leave.

As the library door clicked shut behind her, my vision blurred from the increasing levels of water.

* * *

A few days passed by slowly and I didn't accompany Niklaus to his multiple meetings. He seemed to be in a better mood than usual. I assumed he wouldn't my presence in order to be reasonable with Marcellus and whoever else he was speaking to. I was the one who kept my brother in check.

I was alone in the house, enjoying myself as my mind reminisced over my delightful past times with Katerina. Her glorious figure under a tightened corset or in her skinny jeans she wore in more recent times. Katerina was utterly beautiful and irreplaceable. Not even the more recent doppelgänger, as pleasant as Elena is, could fill her shoes.

Later that morning I decided to head out for a stroll. I could do with a bit of fresh air. I checked my suit in the mirror to check that no creases had arose while I was sitting.

The streets weren't overly busy and the sun was shining brightly above. My mind was averted from its recent thoughts for a while until I saw a woman who almost resembled Katerina.

If I didn't know better I could easily assume this was my love before me. The woman had her olive skin and dark curling tendrils which fell beyond her shoulders. At the tips of her fingers was a piece of paper and a map as she tried to find the location she was headed.

Out of curiosity and desire to help the woman I casually walked towards her.

"Excuse me Miss, can I assist you at all?" I offered politely. Katerina's chocolate eyes glanced up at me from the woman's face. I was positive I'd never seen that shade of brown anywhere else.

"Er yes, I'm searching for this address," she smiled softly and spoke with an Eastern European accent. She held the paper towards me allowing me to read my own address with my name positioned at the top.

"I can certainly help you there. This is my address," I smiled softly, curious as to why this strangely familiar woman was looking for me. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson."

"You're Elijah," her lips curved into a wide smile. "My name is Nadia. Nadia Petrova. My Mother gave me this address as she wished to give you something."

"You must be her lost child," I breathed in surprise. Nadia nodded. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the thought of Katerina being reunited with her daughter. "Why don't you follow me to somewhere more private?"

"I'd like that," Nadia agreed and begun to follow me out of the streets.

"Forgive me, you are a vampire? Did Katerina turn you?" I didn't normally ask personal questions so far forward but I wished to learn about her past.

"I had myself turned once I learnt of my Mother," she corrected in her foreign tongue. "I spent most of my life searching for her."

"That is quite the tricky task you had. Am I to assume you know of my brother's task of finding her after she fled her death?" She nodded. "Thankfully your Mother was a very strong woman." I enjoyed speaking about Katerina without someone judging her for her wrong doing. Clearly Nadia saw her Mother positively unlike the rest of my family.

"It's nice to hear you speak of her."

"It's a pleasure to speak of her." We continued to walk along the cobbled road back to my home.

* * *

A/N This is my first drabble in my new collection around Klaroline, Kalijah Stebekah and Kennett. I do have many requests I will post them here and on tumblr soon. If you would like to make a request then leave a message in my ask on tumblr (alleydreamson)

I hoped you enjoyed the drabble, please let me know your thoughts in a review.

Until next time...


	2. Trapped

**Trapped** • Kol and Bonnie

Requested by: Anonymous

Summary: Bonnie is trapped with Kol in 1994 instead of Kai.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls 1994_

BONNIE

"Urgh," I groaned as I sat up from the hard surface I had awoken on. I rubbed my eyes and began to remember what had just happened. Damon. We were on the Other Side as it collapsed. The door had closed and we were left behind.

I glanced around the surroundings noticing I was in the Salvatore boarding house. It wasn't quite the same as I remembered. There was more decoration like picture frames on mantelpieces and flower pots. Damon however was nowhere in sight.

"Damon?" I called out as I stood from the floor. I wondered out from the front room and passed through several halls until I reached the library.

The fire was crackling like it had just been lit and there was an open bottle of bourbon on the side table. I slowly stepped further into the room only to find that the leather chair was still slightly pressed after whoever had sat there.

"Damon?" I asked cautiously. I knew that the vampire had to be around somewhere. I spun around to walk out the door when I came face to face with someone I never thought I'd see again.

"Kol?"

"I see you've woken up darling," he smirked and walked passed me back to the seat. "What is it with this obsession with Bourbon? Everywhere I look it's there. Quite frankly I'm sick of it." I stared at him in shock as to why he was so oblivious to the situation I had now found myself.

"Where is Damon Kol? What have you done with him?" I demanded.

"Damon Salvatore isn't here darling, it was only you that appeared in the other room. You looked quite sweet and peaceful…" He added at the end before he caught my gaze. I huffed and headed out the room.

After searching through Mystic Falls and finding it empty, I headed back to question Kol about where we are. I soon learnt that this was his prison world that some dead witches placed him in. One where time doesn't move. Kol and I were stuck in May 10th 1994. It seems it is possible to do cause damage on the Other Side and somehow I was now trapped inside here with _him_.

I decided to head to my house. I assumed it would be better to stay there alone than to endure another second with Kol. I had never really liked the Original. He was cute…and intriguing but he was a dangerous monster nonetheless. I didn't trust him.

* * *

The following days passed rather slowly and I missed my friends. I decided to head to my Grams' house and search her grimoires to try and find a way home. I didn't have my magic…but hopefully I could find a way to resolve that too. I managed to find her grimoire in the same place it was in present day; in the secret compartment behind the third shelf from the bottom of the bookcase.

As I left Grams' home, I resealed the door and turned around to head back to my own home.

"I was hoping you'd find a grimoire," Kol smirked as he stood at the end of the path to my Grams' home.

"What are you doing here Kol?"

"Just following you," he spoke truthfully and took a few steps closer. "It's quite lonely and boring here after you've exhausted everything to do. Besides, having a Bennett witch here is my perfect escape route."

"What do you mean?"

"A Bennett witch trapped me here, and only a Bennett witch can get me out. Being a vampire I couldn't break inside here to find that," he pointed to the grimoire in my arms. "Thanks to you, we both have hope of getting back to present Earth."

"Well you're mistaken. I lost my magic. I was hoping whether being in her house or remembering something could trigger it back… Just know I'm not your ticket out of here Kol." I added in a harsh tone.

"I do know quite a bit about witches. If you were willing to keep my company for I while, I'd be willing to assist you with finding your magic again."

"You're a vampire…how do you kn…"

"I spent a lot of time around them," Kol interrupted. "I always wanted to be a witch but Mother made us vampires before I could experience it."

"Fine. There's no one else to help me anyway," I sighed.

* * *

Kol and I spent the rest of that day working on my magic. Nothing he suggested seemed to help but it was clear from the words he was using that he did actually know what he was talking about.

To my surprise I came back the next day to continue. He wasn't too bad company and was quite helpful in some cases.

"At first I thought it was quite a treat but now…" I huffed as the solar eclipse darkened the Earth and I could no longer read the words on the page.

"It's bloody annoying." Kol finished for me as he placed a light over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I kept reminding myself who he was but every kind action he gave, gave me another excuse to forget.

"Have you found anything useful yet?" He sighed as he sat onto the couch beside me.

"Nope, unless you think a secrecy spell will do much good."

"That depends on you darling," he chuckled as he leaned back onto the cushions.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raised a brow. He took the book from me and glanced through it before turning the page. "Hey! I was looking through that."

"No you were distracted and not focused."

"Because you were distracting me!" I huffed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" I complained as I ran my fingers through my dark bob.

* * *

As time passed, or repeated itself, Kol eventually suggested that I moved into the Salvatore house considering it would save me a trip every day. I wasn't sure at first but I eventually accepted.

I packed a suitcase I found from my house with the clothes I believed to be my Mother's before she left, as well as other essentials. I pulled Miss Cuddles under my arm and headed over to the boarding house.

Kol greeted me with a smile, a rather handsome one, and helped me with the case I had brought.

"A teddy bear? How old are you exactly?" He mocked as he noticed the caramel coloured bear I was holding.

"No judging. I lost her when I was a child okay? I haven't seen her for over ten years." I held the bear in my arms and lifted her up so I could stare at her features.

"Still I don't see why you brought her here," Kol muttered before he blurred the case to one of the guest rooms. I sighed and slowly walked up the stairs to join him.

* * *

One morning I awoke to a warm smell swimming in the air. I slipped from the bed and stayed in my pyjamas. I had become comfortable enough with Kol, after living with him for several weeks, to stay in my nightwear. I'd seen his torso uncovered multiple times. It seemed he enjoyed showing it off and I couldn't deny it, I liked seeing it.

Once I reached the kitchen I found Kol cutting strawberries in only his boxer shorts. I let my eyes linger a little too long before I let him know of my presence.

"Who would've thought, Kol Mikaelson, the original vampire is actually quite domesticated," I chuckled softly. I stepped closer to the counters where he was.

"I wouldn't go that far darling, it's only breakfast."

"How did you learn to cook away? Weren't you daggered in a box when the stove was invented?" I asked curiously.

"Like I said when you first arrived here darling. I've practically exhausted everything you could do here. Let's saying learning about kitchen utensils was one of them." He smiled softly before he turned around to plate up the two waffles he'd prepared this morning. I watched him as he carefully placed the sliced strawberries around the edge before he handed me a plate. "Is this alright? I've learned I quite enjoy these waffles."

"It's more than alright," I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. "Thank you." I walked over to the table and sat down in the seat facing the kitchen.

"If that's the thank you I get, I'll make you breakfast more often," he smirked and picked up a jug of syrup to bring over to the table.

"I wouldn't stop you," I added and popped a strawberry in my mouth.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this more joyful drabble than the first one. Please let me know your thoughts in a review!

Until next time..


	3. Shower

**Shower** • Klaus and Caroline

Requested by: Anonymous

Summary: Caroline takes a shower in Klaus' bathroom and needs clean clothes.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus and I headed back from his family's stables. Every week I'd come over and ride with him in addition to almost every other day when I'd be around his home. He was my best friend. My handsome arrogant best friend who I wanted to be more.

"You're getting better at those jumps," Klaus compliment. "It's just a shame Misty isn't as obedient as we'd like."

"She's fine and I'm used to this constant splattering of mud she's obsessed with throwing."

"I remember when it first happened," he burst out laughing. "You were screaming your head off at the mud on your face."

"I was twelve..." I muttered in attempt to make an excuse.

"You have some on your cheek," he commented. Klaus stopped walking and reached across to run his thumb along my cheek to remove the dirt. I gazed into his pale eyes as his focused on my reddening cheeks. My eyes flickered to his kissable lips but immediately pulled away. I knew it wasn't like that between us. "There."

"It's alright you know. I'll be having a shower in a minute because I'm sure my hair's a mess as well as my clothes."

"You still look beautiful love," his compliment caused my blush to increase and a warm smile to appear.

"Thank you, you muddy free...guy," I added with a chuckle at the awkwardness. I wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"Theo just likes me better," he grinned with his dimples on display.

"You and that horse. Sometimes I wonder whether you prefer him to me." I pulled off my muddy boots on the outside mat before we both entered his large fancy house.

"Oh love, you know that's not true," Klaus insisted. His dreamy eyes focused completely on me.

"Yeah well I'll see you after my shower," I smirked.

I headed up the stairs and into Klaus' bedroom. I'd been inside here multiple times and we'd just sit, chat. You know, the usual but there were sometimes when I just wanted him to throw me down on the bed. I craved his touch.

I stripped down in the bathroom and threw my muddy clothes to the ground. I glanced in the mirror noticing the speckles of mud that had landed there when Misty kicked. Soon I'd be clean again.

* * *

KLAUS

"Klaus!? Klaus?!" I heard Caroline yell from inside the bathroom. I was sitting downstairs watching my brother make stupid mistakes on his play station.

"You better go, your girlfriend's calling," Kol smirked. He knew how I really felt about the blonde and I immediately regretted telling him.

"Shut up," I muttered as I left the room.

"Caroline?" I asked as I stood outside the ensuite in my bedroom.

"You took your time. Anyway I forgot to bring some spare clothes today could I borrow your sister's or something for the rest of the day?"

"Course," I wondered over to my own closet and pulled out one of my shirts. "Are you going to open the door?" I smirked outside.

Slowly the door squeaked open and I pushed it further with my hand. There I saw her beautiful frame under the fluffy towel with her round breasts peeking out. Her damp hair was falling down her shoulders. She was simply magnificent. An angel. I couldn't stop myself from hardening down below.

"Don't open it so wide," Caroline complained as she reached out to close it further.

"It's only me love," I handed her the shirt.

"This is yours? I asked for Rebekah's..."

"Just wear it Caroline," I insisted.

"Fine." She stepped closer to me and her foot caught the edge of the rug. She came falling to me and I caught her in my arms. The towel came loose around her figure giving me a better view of her chest. "Oh sorry," she mumbled.

Caroline pulled away immediately and lifted the towel to cover herself. She was clearly embarrassed by the event.

"It's alright," I reassured her. I handed the towel to her and turned to leave. "I think I may have one of your skirts from when Rebekah borrowed...I'll have a look."

"Thanks," she mumbled and closed the bathroom door.

* * *

CAROLINE

What was I thinking? Why did I fall? That was so embarrassing. But didn't he look at my boobs? I'm positive he did. Does he like me?

Many questioning whirled in my mind as I leaned against the bathroom sink.

I eventually pulled his maroon t-shirt over my torso and I had to admit it did look quite good on me.

I left the bathroom with only my red panties underneath. Klaus threw a dark floral skirt in my direction.

"I do believe this is yours."

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled softly and pulled it over my legs. I tucked his shirt inside and shoved my dirty clothes in my bag. "Thanks for the shirt too. I kinda like it."

"It suits you."

We headed downstairs and into the lounge where Kol was.

"Did you finally fuck?" He asked anxiously. I glanced over at Klaus to find him sending his brother a harsh glare.

"Shut up Kol."

* * *

A/N Thank you Anon for this request, I particularly enjoyed writing this. I do hope you enjoy reading it.


	4. Children

**Children** • Klaus and Caroline

I have uploaded this before on 'Klaroline Drabbles' which has been replaced by this collection. This idea was created by myself and xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx

Summary: Snippets of Klaroline as human children

* * *

Five year old Caroline Forbes was dropped off to school in the morning at the same time as another girl with a similar shade of hair.

"Caroline, I'd like to introduce Rebekah to you," her teacher spoke to them. "Her family have recently moved to the area." Caroline pulled Rebekah into a warm hug causing Rebekah to act a little startled by the action.

"We'll be best friends," Caroline announced causing a bright smile to appear on the new girl's face. "Let me show you Bonnie," Caroline pulled on her new friend's tiny hand into the classroom where a petite tan skinned child sat playing with a dolls house.

"Caroline!" Bonnie greeted them. "Hi, I'm Bonnie." She introduced herself to Rebekah, she smiled with a nod feeling a little overwhelmed by the sudden greeting.

The three girls got on very well and enjoyed playing together with skipping ropes and hoops in the playground. They enjoyed running around as the boys trying to shoot goals into the football net causing them to stick their tongues out in annoyance.

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah screamed as her seven year old brother greeted her outside the classroom as she waited with Caroline. Bonnie had already been collected by her Father who was about to take her swimming.

"How was your first day?" The older boy asked, pulling his sister into an embrace.

"I've had lots of fun! This is Caroline, she my best friend!" Rebekah grinned pushing Caroline closer to Klaus.

"Hi," Caroline greeted him, blushing. For the first time in her life she felt drawn to the boy before her.

"Hello Caroline, I hope to see more of you in the future." The blonde girl smiled cutely and nodded. "We best be going otherwise our brothers will be angry, goodbye Caroline."

"Bye Caroline," Rebekah pulled her new friend into a hug before taking her brother's hand who led her away from the classroom door. Caroline's eyes lingered on Klaus' departing figure.

* * *

The following day Caroline spent her play time at school dressing up as a princess while Rebekah and Bonnie rummaged through the chest for their own costumes.

"You look beautiful, Queen Caroline," Klaus appeared in the doorway of the classroom as he was returning to his own. A blonde girl caught his attention as he took each step. He felt drawn to look at her again. Caroline turned her pretty little head to notice Rebekah's brother.

"No, me princess," she shook her head causing her blonde curls to fly about.

"You're better than a princess," Klaus insisted. Bonnie made a loud 'rawr' sound causing Rebekah to laugh at the toy dragon Bonnie had found.

"Will you save me from the dragons?" Caroline asked sweetly feeling scared of the threat Bonnie had created.

"I will always be your knight in shining armour sweetheart."

"Bekah, find Klaus a knight costume!" Caroline called over to the two girls.

"No, Nik's not playing," Rebekah pouted cutely.

"Sadly I can't your majesty maybe another time." Klaus apologised giving her a small bow. "I will see you later." Klaus gave Caroline a wave before leaving the girls to their dress up.

* * *

After Rebekah and Caroline were getting on so well, Rebekah invited Caroline around for the day on Saturday. Caroline's mother left the girls to it on the doorstep just before Klaus stepped down the stairway towards the blonde children.

"Caroline," he greeted her with a smile.

"Klaus," she smiled adorably. "I like your hair," she added noticing it was still damp from his shower this morning. Klaus' eyes raked along Caroline's floral dress and how her curls bounced up and down in the high pony tail on her head.

"I like your everything," he smiled. Rebekah felt awkward as her friend seemed more interested with her brother. She eventually walked away from the situation hearing her other brother, Kol, in the kitchen.

"You have dimples. They cute," Caroline observed with a grin.

"Thank you, love." Klaus stepped off the last step, his feet meeting the wooden flooring. "I like you."

"I like cookies, do you have cookies?" Caroline asked, not really understand the context of Klaus' statement.

"We may have some in the kitchen or I'm sure Rebekah will help you make some..." Klaus moved closer to her again as he intended on reaching the kitchen.

"Brownies?" Caroline made another request.

"Anything for you."

"Really?" Caroline's eye lit up in delight.

"Yeah," Klaus gently kissed Caroline's cheek causing a giggle to sound from Caroline's parted lips. "You're beautiful," Klaus added making Caroline's recently kissed cheeks to turn rosy.

"I'm not that beautiful," she shook her head in disagreement.

"No you're perfect," Klaus added causing Caroline's cheeks to flush further.

* * *

Klaus let Rebekah spend some time with her friend in the kitchen, as Klaus had mentioned before they baked cookies and brownies which they had to hide from Kol's clutches otherwise their creations would have disappeared.

In the back garden of the Mikaelson family home, the girls played in the sand pit having a competition about who could build the tallest castle. Caroline was clearly winning as Rebekah's sand was too dry to stand on top of one another.

Rebekah's brother Kol was only a year older than the girls and seemed to enjoy running around the garden with a foam aeroplane in his fingers. Making the noise that the large machines would make, he ran around the girls until he treaded straight through Caroline's artist work. Her castle flopped onto the grass around the pit, some of the grains had stuck to Kol's jeans as he continued to run.

"Kol!" Rebekah exclaimed standing and running after her brother. She screamed at him for ruining their game. Caroline sat in the pit crying as she saw the remaining piles of sand.

Klaus wondered outside wondering what all the noise was about. Once he saw Caroline crying he ran over to her and extended his arms offering her a hug. He was completely oblivious to his siblings chasing each other around the garden.

"What's the matter Caroline?" The older boy inquired as Caroline accepted his comforting embrace.

"Kol ruined my sand castle," she whimpered into his shoulder, causing the tears from her eyes to dampen the material of his shirt.

"Let me help you build another one," he offered with a kind smile as Caroline pulled away with a pleased nod.

"Okay," she smiled moving towards the piles of sand. "Thanks."

"No problem love, I would like to help you," Klaus smiled collecting the buckets. "Rebekah, come help Caroline and I recreate her castle." He called out to his sister who eventually ran over, seeming out of breath from her time chasing Kol.

"I like you to help too," Caroline beamed watching as Klaus began gathering the sand into the bucket.

"Let's make a huge castle!" Rebekah decided assisting Klaus and Caroline in the sand pit.

* * *

Caroline's time at the Mikaelson's home was coming to an end, she'd had quite the day hanging out with Rebekah and recovering from Kol's attacks. Klaus was around and she'd taken quite a liking to his kind nature towards her.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet," Klaus appeared in the hallway standing by Caroline and Rebekah just as they were about to say goodbye. "I have something for you." Klaus offered Caroline a rolled up piece of paper with a drawing inside. Caroline unrolled the masterpiece causing a bright smile to appear on her lips.

"Is that me?" She questioned noticing the familiar features and her hair tied up with her curls dribbling down.

"Yes, it's you. Although it's not better than the original." Klaus smirked offering the girl a quick wink. Caroline giggled and a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

"I love it," she complimented on the basic level.

"Thank you, love," Klaus smiled glancing between his drawing and Caroline herself as she gazed upon it.

"You talented," she added feeling Rebekah's presence as she peered over at the drawing over Caroline's shoulder.

"You're my muse," he added.

"Oh cool," she smiled shyly not mentioning the fact she had no idea what a 'muse' was. Klaus's wide smile showed off his adorable dimples making Caroline giggle.

"Your dimples showing."

"The dimples that you like," he smirked raising his hand to push a stray curl behind Caroline's ear that had obviously fallen from her pony tail.

"Yes they are sweet," she nodded before glancing to Rebekah. "My Mummy outside waiting, I should go. Bye Rebekah," Caroline pulled her friend into a hug before doing the same with Klaus. They both returned it with Klaus clinging on a little longer than his sister.

"Goodbye Caroline," Klaus said his goodbyes with her name smoothly rolling off his tongue.

The little girl smiled before meeting her mother's arms at the door. Both Mikaelson siblings watched as their new friend made her way into the back seat of her mother's car ready to go home after a tiring day.

Rebekah closed the door before smirking at her brother.

"Niklaus has a crush on Caroline," she grinned yelling it out to the house.

"I do not. Shut up Rebekah," he growled. Kol laughed in the other room, agreeing with Rebekah's statement as he saw how Klaus had cared for Rebekah's friend.

* * *

A/N I do hope you enjoyed these sweet snippets. As always please review to let me know your thoughts.


	5. Bad Days Become Good

**Bad Days Become Good** • Klaus and Caroline

Requested by: SweetyK

Summary: Klaus' day isn't going to plan, especially when his new neighbour finds him wearing nothing but his underwear.

* * *

CAROLINE

I made my way up the stairs to my apartment on the fifth floor. I had recently moved in and hardly knew any of my neighbours. It was something quite low on my to-do list but I assumed it would be a matter of time until I met them all.

I pushed opened the door into the corridor. My keys were swinging on my finger as I walked around the corner. I soon stopped in my tracks at the sight before me.

A man, looking like he was in his mid-twenties, stood outside the entrance to my neighbouring apartment, wearing nothing but a tight pair of boxer shorts. His lightly chiselled chest was on display for me to see. He held a phone to his ear just under the edge of his short curls. His voice was harsh and frustrated. Clearly he was having some difficulty.

"Listen to me Elijah. I do not care about what you're doing. Just bring me your spare key!" He practically yelled. I stood quietly, unsure as to whether I should move passed him. The corridor was thin and I didn't think it was possible to escape the situation without brushing against his bare back. "No way am I asking Kol. I wouldn't hear the end of it for we..." My neighbour turned in my direction and froze in his tracks when he saw me. "Weeks." He eventually finished, gesturing for me to walk passed.

"Thank you," I mumbled awkwardly as I made it to my own front door.

I headed straight inside, releasing the breath I didn't realise I was holding. There was one thing I couldn't deny; my neighbour was hot. Like smoking hot. I could feel my cheeks were still blushing from embarrassment although I wasn't quite sure if that was the only reason.

After sorting myself out and changing into some more comfortable clothes, after my formal work attire, I settled down on the couch. I could still hear my neighbours' loud frustrations as he continued to attempt to get into his apartment without a key.

I soon decided to head out to see if I could be of assistance. I felt a little guilty just scurrying passed him earlier.

"I'd hate to intrude..." I began as I re-entered the corridor. He turned to face me, allowing me to see his pale blue eyes and delicate features. "But can I help at all?"

"Thank you for the offer...?" He had a rich British accent. Something that any American girl would go weak at the knees for.

"Caroline Forbes," I introduced myself with a half friendly, half embarrassed smile. "I moved in last week."

"Ah yes I remember all the boxes outside," he nodded. "Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus." I nodded. "I'm just waiting for my brother to bring me his key to my apartment. I was doing my laundry downstairs and forgot my key...and then my clothes shrunk in the wash." His lips curved at the humour of his troubles. "This is the last time I wash the clothes I'm wearing," he chuckled. A warm pair of dimples appearing. They instantly caused my own smile to emerge.

"Quite the eventful day."

"Indeed. And I do apologise love...for shocking you earlier. I normally expect to meet my new neighbours fully clothed," Klaus smirked.

"That is normally what happens," I giggled softly. "Perhaps you'd like to come into my apartment while you wait for your brother? Unless you'd rather startle another resident?" I noticed Klaus was going to deny my offer but somehow he became convinced.

"Well I'd rather that didn't repeat itself, so sure. Thank you."

I turned back into my home, holding the door for him.

"Please excuse the odd boxes. I've just about got everything sorted," I informed him casually. For a practically naked stranger in my home I felt quite relaxed.

* * *

KLAUS

Finally Elijah arrived with my key and I left Caroline to her own devices. Honestly I was unhappy to leave her company. She had a glorious aura about her. Like a bright light, able to make anything good in a sea of darkness. A beautiful woman that couldn't leave my head as the hours passed.

Later, I knocked on her door. I triple checked that I did have my key this time. I didn't want history repeating itself. I'm sure Elijah wouldn't be too keen to come out again, especially with his plans he had with Katerina. I honestly didn't see what is so fascinating about that dreadful woman.

"Klaus," Caroline's American tongue greeted me. "Did you get shut out again?" She asked with a light chuckle.

"I'm afraid not," I shook my head with a wide smirk. "I thought I'd thank you for your hospitality earlier." I pulled out behind me a carrier pack of beer and a bottle of wine. "I wasn't sure what type of girl you were." And this was all I had. I hadn't planned on spending the night next door, but I needed an excuse to see her again.

"Either will do," she smiled, gesturing for me to enter her home. "Booze will always let you into my home."

"Good to know." I settled the bottles on the nearest kitchen counter of her open plan room. Her flat was laid out exactly like my own with a bedroom and bathroom coming off of the main living area.

"So other than emptying these bottles what else did you have planned tonight?" She asked while pulling out a cork screw.

"Whatever you wish sweetheart." I added the pet name unconsciously and thankfully she showed no signs of disgust.

* * *

CAROLINE

The rest of the evening was spent in front of my television with Klaus criticising every movie I owned. It seemed cheesy romance wasn't his favourite genre whereas I was a sucker for them.

"I had no idea why you put me through that," he shook his head, taking a swig from his second beer.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. I turned to face him and realised how close to each other we were now sitting. His arm was draped across the back of my couch behind me. "You chose it out of my movies? So technically you," I extended my finger to poke his chest," put yourself through it." I smirked. My ears recognising the music accompanying the scrolling credits after watching it so much.

"So that's your argument?" Klaus grinned while slowly wrapping his fingers around my own. "Next time you should come over and watch something decent." He proposed, bringing my palm slowly to his lips.

"And what's that?" I blushed softly, enjoying his display of affection. "James Bond marathon?" I giggled.

"If that's what you'd like, then sure," he leaned closer towards me with his lips crashing to mine. My back fell against the cushions of my couch. I returned his passionate kiss, the alcohol in our systems anticipating the inevitable. And what a kisser he was.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed the drabble! Please do let me know your thoughts in a review.

→ I have entered my first Fanfiction story into a competition on Inkitt. It would mean so much if you visited their website and voted for 'The Feared Estate' in the 'Fandom' competition. Thank you so much my lovely readers!


End file.
